


Venom & The Huntress

by FazedMuttley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Losing Lena to the Slipstream was the last blow Amélie was willing to suffer.Transferring to Blackwatch was an easy decision but not one she took lightly. She would make the world a better place one mission at a time.Overwatch is falling. Blackwatch is rising.With Talon in the shadows things are about to get complicated.





	1. Mondatta

The speech of Tekhartha Mondatta had been the focal point of the news for weeks, Amélie had come to support his proposals and ideology, that realisation had come at a great cost however and she could not forgive herself for failing to realise the importance sooner.

 

Following her realisation and the fact that Mondatta had become somewhat of a hero to her, being part of the Blackwatch operation to protect him was a choice that came naturally. Just over a year ago she wouldn't have even considered it, she was a different person back then.

 

Over a year ago, she had more people she had considered her friends; however, Overwatch had failed her. When funding was cut, they chose to sacrifice the Slipstream project abandoning Lena Oxton in her time of need. The Brit was lost to time following the Slipstream experiments original failure. Amélie had declared that they may as well have condemned the poor girl to hell which had caused Morrison to place her on forced bereavement leave to deal with her loss.

 

In that time Winston had made it known that he refused to give up and so he approached Blackwatch. In contrast to Morrison, Reyes not only provided him with the necessary funding to save Lena but assigned him a full research team to assist with the task. To nobodies surprise shortly after Amélie returned from her leave she transferred to Blackwatch. Not long after that however, all traces of Slipstream vanished and along with them Lena.

 

Now just over a year and a half since anyone had seen any sign of Lena Amelie watched over Lena’s hero as he approached the podium to begin his speech. She sighed, she so desperately wanted to believe Lena was still alive but it was difficult, she felt lost, the woman she loved was missing and she had never got the chance to tell Lena about her feelings, and always felt she could have done more to save her, so her heartbreak and knowledge of how long it had been since she saw the Brits smile became her punishment.

 

She may never see Lena again, she had reluctantly accepted that fact, but she was adamant to not fail her once more, even if it was just in honour of her memory. So, when she stood in Kings Row on the roof of Lena’s apartment building she couldn’t stop herself from shivering. She tried to convince herself that it was due to the weather, but she failed as deep down she knew the true reason and could not deny it.

 

“Huntress to Shrike” she said over the comms “How long until this is over? I'm cold”

 

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it would suffice, she was cold, but the truth was that she was incredibly uncomfortable being this close to Lena’s home. A home she knew was preserved by Overwatch for the immediate future in the interests of security.

 

“My last partner never complained this much” came Ana’s reply. Amélie had no idea where the sniper was positioned, however she knew that she would be nearby and that she would be focused on the rooftops around Mondatta, they were after all leaving nothing chance. As Reyes often said, they were the best for a reason.

 

“Your last partner fell of a roof” came Reyes voice over the comms, Amélie looked down at the crowd, given the number of people she had no hope of spotting him, but she knew he was there with several other Blackwatch agents, all focused on the crowd and the stage, but the action did distract her from her inner turmoil.

 

“And never once complained about it!” Ana replied.

 

“Was that before or after the bloodcurdling scream?” that comment came from the team’s support agent, Moira O’Deorain. Amélie found herself on many occasions missing Angela’s bubbly personality, she had to admit that the Swiss had a better bedside manner, but Moira had been surprisingly supportive and just as dedicated to the team and her work as Angela Ziegler. The scientist currently resided underground in a closed off station with the command of several units of Blackwatch soldiers and they were all ready to be deployed at a moment’s notice.

 

“Wait” Ana said suddenly cutting herself off as she was about to reply “Huntress, did you see that? The roof to your left, I’m sure I saw movement” Amélie saw the slight glint of Ana’s scope as she looked to her left.

 

“Units Echo, Delta and Foxtrot, Report” Reyes demanded but was met with silence “Report” he repeated “Dammit. Huntress get over there now”

 

“ _Oui_ Captain” Amélie replied already aiming her grappling hook, she fired and when she felt that line go taunt she ran forward and jumped reeling herself in towards the building before grabbing the edge of the roof and hauling herself up.

 

She pulled one of the pistols from her belt and kept low, upon getting closer to where her fellow agents should be, she saw them on the ground. After taking a quick look around she moved over to them and checked their vitals, nothing.

 

“Unit down” she said quietly “All three”

 

“How could this happen?” Reyes asked “Sombra, tell me you have something!”

 

“Nothing on the feeds” Sombra replied accompanied by the sound of rapid typing Amélie knew the hacker turned Intelligence Operative had access to their personal camera feeds therefore seeing and hearing everything they did back at the Gibraltar Headquarters.

 

There were a few moments silence before the comm channel erupted into a series of curses “All local networks are caught in feedback loops, checking further afield, its localised manipulation probably a portable jammer, looks to be heading in the direction of the hotel”

 

“That would give perfect line of sight to Mondatta” Ana says quickly.

 

“Already moving” Amélie confirmed.

 

“Good call” Reyes said “Shrike, scope out that roof, if you have a shot you take it”

 

“Yes Si…” She was cut off by a scream and the distant sound of a suppressed gunshot, that Amélie only just heard.

 

“Shrike” Reyes called.

 

“I need Med-Evac now” Ana managed through pained gasps.

 

“Bowie, can you get to her?”

 

“Already on my way” Moira replied “Evac Shuttle One rendezvous at Shrikes co-ordinates now”

 

As Amélie landed on a roof she saw a flash of purple as Moira climbed a nearby fire escape towards the roof above in order to make her way over to Ana. Amélie hooked onto a nearby building not waiting for line to go taunt, she ran and began the retraction in order to add to her velocity when she was in mid-air, she released the hook mid swing, so she was free falling towards her target she rolled across the roof to bring herself to a stop.

 

She saw the sniper ahead making their way across the roof opposite, Amélie removed a pistol from her belt and began to move slowly in the same direction as her target maintaining cover where she could.

 

“I see her” she said upon realising the sniper was in fact a woman, a small woman at that, which is probably how she had gone unnoticed.

 

“Can you engage?” Reyes asked.

 

“Just watch me” Amélie replied.

 

Amélie launched her hook again this time onto the ventilation running along the roof opposite and brought herself into a swing, retracting and relaunching her hook to adjust direction heading straight towards the sniper, however the assassin looked directly at her and there was a flash of red light blinding Amélie causing her to slam into the duct with a hollow thud.

 

Once her vision cleared she blinked a few times and crawled across the roof keeping low knowing that the assassin would still be nearby, instead of retracting her hook again she untangled herself from the cabling and loosened it some more. She pressed her back to one of the conditioning units and waited, her hands wrapped around the cable.

 

She heard footsteps approaching and waited as they moved closer, the steps were slow and cautious, she took a breath and pulled the cable taut. There was a sudden gasp and she saw the assassin falling forward in the corner of her eye, but there was another flash of red light and she was gone.

 

Amélie stood and aimed her pistol at the area the assassin had come from and came face to face with the masked women, the red eye slits of her helmet narrowed as she raised her rifle.

 

“You are under arrest” Amélie said but the assassin just tilted her head to the side and launched something from her wrist that hooked itself to Amélie’s coat, she dropped her pistol and tried to remove it as the assassin pushed past her the device exploded.

 

Amélie coughed as the bomb released some form or toxic gas, having failed to remove the device she ripped off her coat and launched her hook forward reeling herself in the moment she heard it make contact to remove herself from the cloud, once clear she gasped for air.

 

When she spun around the she saw the assassin flash across the gap between two buildings landing on the scaffolding and manually climbing it, her rifle was safely stowed on her back. Amélie ran forward and jumped grabbing hold of the scaffolding as she slammed against it, she looked up as the assassin looked down and she heard her snarl as she increased her pace.

 

“We have Mondatta” Reyes said “He is in transit”

 

“ _Mierda_ ” Sombra said “Cutting the channel, comms unsecure”

 

The assassin stopped and looked around before jumping clear of the scaffolding and disappearing before reappearing balanced on the edge of ledge around the church tower.

 

Amélie didn’t wait she launched her hook onto the roof the assassin was climbing towards, swinging directly for the assassin who jumped clear as Amélie landed on the roof in a crouch, as she stood she brought up her second pistol having lost the first and she fired at the assassin who dived for cover.

 

When the assassin popped up she fired an automatic burst of fire towards Amélie causing her to drop to the floor, she heard two things at the point, footsteps moving further away and new comm channel opening.

 

Amélie stood and immediately gave chase as the assassin headed across the church’s roof.

 

“Huntress report” Reyes demanded.

 

“In pursuit” she replied “Please tell me Mondatta is secure”

 

“Negative, evac vehicle was compromised.”

 

“The assassin is heading towards the markets, repeat the assassin is heading towards the markets”

 

“Evac shuttle is on route, three minutes out” Reyes said “Keep her clear”

 

Amélie rolled her eyes and continued running, the assassin looked back and snarled at her launching another one of those mines towards her, Amélie however continued running and covered her mouth and closed her eyes as she ran through the cloud once it appeared, however that was a mistake.

She was met on the other side by the assassin who slammed the butt of her rifle into Amélie’s chest, winded she fell to the floor and felt a hand on her throat as she was lifted up.

 

She looked into the assassin mask and the digital eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

 

“I know you” the assassin said, her voice augmented by her headgear. “You left her to die” with that Amélie was thrown backwards through the fading cloud and landed with a pained grunt.

 

“Who are you?” Amélie asked as she regained her breath, the assassin walked forward and brought a boot into her face.

 

“Your executioner” the assassin replied before quietly mumbling something that Amélie only just managed to hear “It’s okay, she won’t hurt you again”

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“Silence” the assassin snapped as she went to kick her again, but Amélie grabbed her leg and twisted causing the assassin to fall. Amélie moved on top of her and held her down.

 

“Who are you!” she demanded, the assassin’s digital eyes widened as if she were smiling, and she brought her head forward slamming it into Amélie’s face, she fell back clutching her nose.

 

Through blurred vision she could just make out a shuttle as it took to the sky and Reyes voice confirmed the successful evacuation of Mondatta over the comm channel.

 

“Looks like the party is over” Amélie said with a smile, the assassin looked around, saw the departing shuttle and snarled angrily ripping her helmet free with a loud metallic tearing sound, Amélie watched as the jagged remnant of a helmet was cast aside, it was sparking as if some from of electrical current was being channelled through it, her blood ran cold and she swore that her heart stopped beating when the assassin turned to face her.

 

“Lena”

 

“Do not use her name” The assassin snarled and stalked towards her.

 

Lena’s eyes were orange no longer brown and her hair was a dark purple hue, her skin however was blue, Lena used to wear her heart on her sleeve and practically never stop smiling, however all Amélie saw now was cold hatred.

 

Amélie was pulled to her feet and Lena brought her fist into her chest, once, twice, three times before throwing her back to the ground, her face fell and for a moment the old Lena seemed to be there, Amélie saw fear in her eyes and then within mere seconds it was gone, accompanied by her voice speaking softly.

 

“It is okay Lena. She deserves it. She left you to die” a moments silence “Okay Lena. Please be calm. I love you” Lena looked at Amélie now. “You are lucky, Lena wants you alive.”

 

Amélie saw black smoke appearing behind the assassin and looked her in the eyes “If you aren’t Lena, who are you?”

 

The assassin laughed “My name is Venom”

 

“Venom” Amélie said sadly “Tell Lena I am sorry”

 

She looked confused for a moment and then followed Amélie’s gaze as she looked over the assassin’s shoulder, the moment she turned, Reyes brought an armoured fist into her face and Venom was unconscious before she hit the ground.

 

“Bowie get the evac shuttle to my coordinates, prepared for a prisoner” Reyes said as he helped Amélie to her feet “Sombra, break the news to the team and prepare a cell” he sighed “Also make sure Morrison has his affairs in order, Overwatch just rose to the top of my hit list.”

 

Amélie sighed as she looked at Lena. “What happened to you, _Cherie_ ” she said softly her voice shaking and she could feel tears running down her cheeks, after a moment Gabriel pulled her into a hug.

 

“We will help her through this Amélie”

 

All she could do was nod as she cried in his embrace.


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon steps into the light and so falls Overwatch.

Three days after the events in Kings Row Amélie found herself in Switzerland walking through what was Overwatch’s main facility with Moira and Angela Ziegler.

 

Blackwatch had arrived a day prior with the intent of evaluating and inspecting Overwatch facilities along with any assets currently onsite, whether they be weapons or people. The reason being that they were ordered to do so by the government following Reyes’ report on the previous mission. They had also decided, given the circumstances, that Blackwatch were in a better position to combat Talon, much to Jack Morrisons annoyance.

 

Amélie followed Angela and Moira through the doors to the Medical Wing. Angela went straight to the window near her desk that looked into the observation room while Moira began examining Angela’s terminal and equipment. All three of them knew that this was a cursory inspection given that the two Medical Officers worked closely together often on the same projects utilising both Overwatch and Blackwatch systems and supporting both teams.

 

Amélie joined Angela at the window and looked inside where Venom lay hooked up to various sets of machinery. The assassin had been placed in a chemically induced coma pending examination. Amélie sighed recalling events on the way to Gibraltar. Venom had woken up during transit and managed to kill two Blackwatch Agents before Amélie had managed to sedate her with three of Ana’s sleep darts, even then just over an hour later she awoke as they were nearing HQ forcing Amélie to sedate her yet again.

 

So, once they arrived at Blackwatch HQ Moira immediately induced the coma given that normal tranquilisers and sedatives had a limited effect on her and a day later they were back on the shuttle heading for Switzerland.

 

“It’s hard to believe that that’s Lena isn’t it?” Amélie asked.

 

“It is” Angela replied with a sigh. “I just wish we could examine her, but with the inspection we have to put everything on hold until we get the all clear from Gabriel”

 

“Doctor Ziegler” Athena said before Amélie could reply “I could run a cursory scan on Miss Oxton should you desire”

 

“It is fine Athena” the Swiss replied with a smile “The equipment in that room is already recording the basics”

 

“What she did is something Lena would never do” Amélie spoke softly but she knew Angela would hear her “Lena was reluctant to hurt anybody”

 

“She just wanted to fly” Angela agreed with a smile “Remember when she first joined?”

 

“Don’t remind me” Moira said with a laugh behind them, Amélie glanced back and saw her examining a chemical in a flask. “She made her examination take nearly an hour with her incessant jokes.”

 

“I think you were the only person Lena failed to make laugh” Angela smirked.

 

Moira sighed and looked at them both before saying in a remarkably good impression of Lena’s accent “Does an apple a day keep the doctor away, love?” Amélie frowned “Only if you aim it well enough.” Amélie laughed as did Angela.

 

Angela smirked “Remember when she commented on me when I walked in?” Moira groaned.

 

“How could I forget?” she cleared her throat “Hey Doc! Just so you know I'm an expert in mouth-to-mouth.”

 

“She winked when she said it too” Angela said giggling “You should have seen Moira’s face.”

 

“We had just started dating!” Moira groaned as she returned to her work.

 

Amélie smiled, she had her own fond memories of Lena and missed her dearly. Looking at Venom she couldn’t help but wonder if she might see her Lena again.

 

“I loved Lena” Amélie said sadly “I miss her every day, even though she’s in that room, its not her” she sighed.

 

“It was hard not to love Lena” Angela spoke absentmindedly and Amélie saw Moira look up from the terminal she was examining and raise a brow looking directly at Angela. Angela followed Amélie’s gaze and saw Moira “In a totally platonic way of course” Angela added quickly when she realised what she had just said.

 

“Good” Moira deadpanned “I was afraid I would have to take my ring back” Amélie smirked when Angela covered her hand possessively and began rubbing her ring finger and therefore the ring itself with something akin to horror in her expression that was until Moira grinned at her.

 

Angela groaned “You are so mean, and I hate you!” she folded her arms and pouted, Angela actually pouted, Amélie had to bite her tongue in an effort to not laugh.

 

“No, you do not” Moira smiled “You love me”

 

“That’s beside the point” Angela tried.

 

“Can you not see the flaw in your own argument there?” Angela became flustered and mumbled something. “What was that? Moira smirked as she spoke.

 

“Love you too” Angela said only just loud enough to hear.

 

Amélie looked back at Venom and left the Medical Wing after checking if Moira needed any help. Once she was out in the corridor she heard her emergency communication implant activate. It always made her ear ring for a few seconds much to her announce, what was more annoying however is that when they there activated the user went deaf on whichever side the implant was on for a couple of minutes, for Amélie it was the her left.

 

“Jack is taking this very seriously” Sombra said and as usual she was accompanied by the sounds of rapid typing keyboards. “He just remotely locked down the observation room in the Medical Wing and the armoury”

 

“The Armoury?” Reyes asked over the same channel.

 

“He’s planning something, but I can’t fig…” Sombra trailed off “Winston, Athena’s hardlines were just cut in the Swiss base”

 

“Angela and I are locked in the Medical Wing” Moira added “The main door won’t accept our ID cards.

 

“Amélie are you outside?” Sombra asked.

 

“Oui”

 

“Remove the scanning panel” there were more typing sounds as Sombra spoke “There should be a bunch of wires, rip the blue wire out”

 

Amélie pulled a pistol from her belt and used the grip in a hammer like fashion and removing the front of the panel, once it was free she located the blue wire and pulled it out, she dropped it quickly however as she received a shock as the door opened. Moira and Angela quickly exited and the door then slammed closed behind them as the Emergency Alarm started.

 

“That was close” Moira said.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Reyes all but shouted.

 

“No idea” Sombra spoke sounding annoyed “Winston and I are trying to figure it out”

 

The alarm suddenly stopped. Amélie looked at the light above the door as it faded completely followed by all the lighting in the corridors. Moira activated her medical torch as did Angela, they didn’t light up the corridors much, but it was better than being in complete darkness.

 

“The backup generator should start up any moment now” Reyes said over the channel.

 

“Not happening” Winston’s voice sounded annoyed “Athena just came back online here, she says Jacks clearance codes have been used to activate the Emergency Protocols”

 

“Which?” Reyes demanded.

 

“Omega” Winston replied after a moment, clearly having checked with Athena.

 

“Reyes to Morrison come in” he repeated the comment several times before there was a response.

 

“Times are changing Gabriel” Jack Morrison said over the channel “Our watch has ended. Do not try and stop me” with that Amélie and the others screamed as the communication implant went offline with a rather loud ringing as Jack overloaded the broadcast frequency.

 

Amélie was about to ask what they should do when they heard noises from inside the Medical Wing, Moira and Angela shared as look as the noises seemed to move above them and before anyone could react Venom dropped out of the vents ahead of them as the red Emergency lighting came online.

 

“Hiya Loves.” Venom smiled, the red lights allowing her grin to take on a sinister vibe. “I’d love to stay and chat, but you know how it is, so many to kill so little time” with that she ran in the opposite direction.

 

“I’ll go after her” Amélie said to Moira “You two find Gabriel” before waiting for a response Amélie ran after Venom.

 

It was only after following the assassin some ways deeper into the facility did she come to a realisation, the power was following them, or more so Venom. The lights and electrical devices ahead activated as they neared and those behind went offline.

 

They were nearing the armoury when the large double doors leading into the room opened, but just as Venom went through the door slammed shut, Amélie only just managed to cushion the impact as she charged directly into it with loud bang.

 

The intercom at the side of the door sparked into life with a sound of static and Venoms voice filed the air “Sorry love, nobodies’ home” with a giggle the intercom went offline and Amélie was plunged into complete darkness as the power in her section was once again taken offline, she turned and let her back slide down the door  and let out of frustrated growl.

 

Amélie was in the darkness for what felt like a while before she saw the lights of a torch ahead. At first, she couldn’t tell who it was as she pushed herself to her feet, only when she saw the red glow of their visor did she realise who it was at which point she pulled her pistol which was promptly knocked aside, followed by a hand on her throat was promptly pinned to the wall.

 

“You always were too tenacious for your own good” Jack Morrison hissed. “Overwatch was always going to fall” Amélie was struggling to breath now and felt her eyes closing “Gérard was the same, a shame he wouldn’t see the light” Amélie tried to fight against him but he pushed her back against the wall causing her head to strike it “Ever the fighter, you would have made a good asset, but Talon wanted the Slipstream” he dropped her and turned away as she fell to the ground and sputtered for breath.

 

When she looked up he was facing her again with a pistol in his hand pointing at her, his rifle remained on his back still sheathed. “For what it’s worth” he said sounding sadly “I am sorry about Lena” he pulled the trigger just as somebody collided with him form the side, the bullet struck the wall to Amélie’s right.

 

The power came online shortly after and Amélie saw that it was Hanzo who had tackled Morrison, Genji appeared next and held out his hand to Amélie and once she took it she was promptly pulled to her feet. Hanzo was fighting Morrison at that point for control of the pistol Genji went to move over but before her could get close there was a bright flash.

 

Morrison had unleashed a flashbang, Amélie couldn’t see a thing but she heard the armoury door open and close.

 

“Amélie are you okay” Genji asked as her vision cleared.

 

“He-e… killed Gérard” Amélie said.

 

Hanzo approached and placed his hand on her shoulder “We heard as we approached” he gave a soft smile “He will pay, Overwatch or not”

 

The three of them turned away and made their way into the armoury.  Once they were inside another door opened and all three readied their weapons but lowered them when they saw Reyes, Moira and Angela entering from the left side, meaning Jack had left through the other door to their right.

 

“We were following Jack” Reyes said “But we lost him"

 

“He almost killed Amélie” Hanzo said matter-of-factly “What is the plan here?”

 

“Sombra, bring Amélie back online and wire Genji and Hanzo into the comms.”

 

After an investigation of the Armoury and realising a prototype rifle was missing along with a substantial number of explosive charges, they began developing a plan and realised the safest course of action was to evacuate the base and the surrounding area, Reyes conscripted the remaining members of Overwatch to assist.

 

Amélie had exited the building and was tracking Venom while Reyes was tracking Morrison. Sombra was assisting her by tracking the jamming signal that appeared to follow the assassin, every now and again Sombra would disappear after setting her on a course to assist Reyes.

 

It was only once she reached a public park on the outskirts of the district that housed the Swiss base did the jamming signal start up again cutting Sombra off mid-sentence.

 

“Aww, don’t you look so pretty” Venoms voice came over comms in place of Sombra “A sniper scope suits you”

 

“You are under arrest” Amélie said softly as people walked around her, some glanced at her and when they saw her branded armour they quickly set about leaving the area “Come out and this will be quick”

 

“Not happening” Venom replied like she was smiling. “Take a walk while we talk, huh?”

 

Amélie walked forward and looked around at the roofs surrounding the park keeping an eye out for movement or the glint of a scope in the sun. When she neared the centre of the park she heard Venoms voice again.

 

“Look at the loving couple on that bench over there” she knew from the tone that Venom was smiling, Amélie looked around and spotted the couple easily, an older looking male and a younger blond woman they were currently sat on a bench with their arms around each other seemingly lost in conversation. Amélie’s heart lurched when Venom spoke again.

 

“So, who should I kill?” the assassin was clearly smiling again given her tone “Loverboy or the hot blonde”

 

“I…” Amélie began but was cut off.

 

“If you don’t pick I’ll kill them both” Venom added, “Probably quite a few of the others too” She trailed off and after a few moments spoke again “Aww, look a little girl playing on the swings”

“Okay” Amélie sighed concluding that she would have to make a choice in order to minimise collateral damage, she couldn't let these innocent people die, she felt terrible and no matter how she tried to justify it, she could not, but she had to save as many people as she could. “I’ll choose” Venom giggled happily.

 

Looking at the couple she had no idea how she would choose, from what she could gather they were in love judging by the amount of affection they displayed. The blonde kissed the man’s cheek after laughing at a joke he made. The man appeared to be in his forty’s while the women looked to be in her late twenty’s, early thirty’s.

 

“Tick Tock, Goes the Clock” Venom started in a sing song voice “Venoms going to kill them, she’ll shoot them down then shoot around, unless Amélie picks one” Venom then continued humming the tune, but she also heard the tell-tale sound of a bolt being drawn back and a bullet primed.

 

“The male” she said. Venom didn’t wait, the moment the words left Amélie’s mouth the shot rang out. People around her screamed, but Amélie’s eyes were on the male as his body fell from the park bench and his partner screamed as she picked him up and cradled his body in her arms.

 

“Blondie looks good in red” Venom said with a giggle. Amélie clenched her fists and looked around in the direction the shot came from “I see you looking for me” and a moment later she saw Venom stand up in the distance “Tell me Amélie, do you still dance?”.

 

Amélie’s heart beat faster as she was overcome by a memory. Her and Lena stood on the roof of Gibraltar Headquarters in the moonlight with soft music playing over the Brits phone, their first date, technically. She could recall Lena’s smile as she asked the question, at the time she hadn’t danced since Gérard had been killed, she made an exception that night and danced with Lena, just the two of them, they shared both their first and last kiss that evening, the following morning was the first flight of the Slipstream. Amélie shook her head to clear it and ran towards where she had seen Venom. She had to stop the assassin not focus on who she used to be, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

 

As she climbed a fire escape to the roof she was contacted by Reyes who told her to meet him nearby which agreed to do, once she was on top of the building she used her hook to traverse across several others to get to his coordinates.

 

Once she was there she kept low. Ahead of her was Gabriel Reyes crouched behind a ventilation duct, beyond him stood Jack Morrison and Venom seemingly waiting.

 

Reyes made a few hand gestures, Amélie nodded and began moving into position. Once she was ready she pulled her pistol and nodded over at her commander, he vaulted over the duct and approached Morrison with his weapons drawn. Amélie risked a look as her neared, she saw Venom raise her rifle.

 

“Jack Morrison you are under arrest in accordance with Blackwatch Justice Act” Reyes began “For murder, conspiracy to commit terrorist acts”

 

Morrison still had his back to Reyes and made no effort to move. Amélie was about to stand when she was seized by someone from behind. She saw Reyes turn at the sounds of her struggle he too was then seized by someone from behind as their stealth field went offline, Amélie sighed, she had seen Sombra use similar technology.

 

“You always were devoted to your work Gabriel” Morrison finally turned “One of the reasons this was so easy”

 

“You won’t get away with this”

 

Morrison smiled sadly “I already have”

 

Amélie was dragged forward towards Reyes and forced to her knees next to him. The sky above started to darken and began to crackle with red lightning. “Winston was so single minded” Jack called over the rising noise “So focused on recovering the pilot, her overlooked the simplest of facts” something began to materialise and Amélie saw Venom drop her rifle and clutch her head as if in pain, her lips were moving but Amélie could not make out what she was saying.

 

“The pilot was the key” Jack was shouting now as shape grew darker and more solid. “We used her to recover the truly important asset, bare witness to the arrival of the upgraded Slipstream”

 

With one final loud noise that caused Amélie’s ears to ring the Slipstream was visible hovering above them, it was larger than she remembered,  sporting Talon colouring and logos, its engines glowed red and it still seemed to crackle with energy, Jack walked over to the assassin and lifted her to her feet, pulling the harness that carried her equipment over her head and letting her fall again. Reyes went to speak but was stuck by his captor.

 

“Winston theorised that with the appropriate anchor we could stabilise Lena to the time stream again.” Morrison pulled the glowing device from the harness and dropped it on the floor before shattering it under his boot “It wasn’t needed once we pulled the Slipstream through back to our reality Lena’s physical form was restored, the entire process however left her… fractured, but Talon utilised what was left.”

 

“You lied to us!” Venom snarled grabbing the rifle from the floor and aiming it at Morrison, her hands started shaking as she tried to pull the trigger.

 

“You can’t kill me” Morrison said placing his hand into the pocket and pulling out a trigger device “You will however activate the explosives” he held it out to her and she threw the rifle aside fooling her arms.

 

“No” she said defiantly.

 

“You will voluntarily” Morrison said “Or I will make you”

 

“I won’t do it”

 

“Recognise Voice-print; Strike Commander, Morrison, J” Venom paled and started shaking her head “Initiate Conditioning Protocol Beta” Venom screamed, clutched the side of her head and her nose began to bleed as she fell to her knees.

 

After a few moments Venom stopped screaming, she started trembling looking at her hands with what Amélie could only describe as fear, she heard the assassin let out a choked sob as she began to cry.

 

“No, No, No” the assassin voice was tremoring “NO!” She screeched and Amélie realised in that moment that it wasn’t Venom anymore, it was Lena.

 

“You promised” Lena cried “You said you would never take her away again” she crawled over to Morrison and grabbed the bottom of his trousers as she cried in anguish at his feet “Please bring her back, I can’t be here, I don’t want to be here” she trailed off and let out a choked cry “Please” she begged.

 

“Press the button” Morrison said holding out the device. Lena took it into her hands and looked at it. “Press it and it will be over”

 

“Lena don’t” Reyes said as he tried to pull away from his captor, but his legs were knocked out from under him as he rose to his feet and the Talon Agent pressed a pistol to his head.

 

“Lena” Amélie said softly “Please don’t press that button, we will find a way to help you”

 

Lena looked at her and bit her lip, she then looked at the device held in her trembling hands, tears rolled down her cheeks and her lips quivered. She pushed the button.

 

Amélie heard the Swiss base explode behind her, no doubt taking half the city block with it and spreading debris halfway across the city, after a few moments emergency alarms could be heard but she focused that out as Morrison spoke again.

 

“So falls Overwatch” Jack held out his hand and Lena dutifully gave him the detonator. He leans down and whispers something in her ear, her face blanks just for a moment and then all her emotion returns, Lena looks at him and cries out as he pushes her away.

 

“Please” she begs again “Give her back to me” she bowed her head in submission pulling her knees into her chest as she cried.

 

“Your usefulness to Talon ended when you failed to kill Mondatta” he approached the Slipstream as it turned towards him, the side compartment opened inside were several Talon operatives with their weapons pointed towards the group.

 

Amélie felt her captor let her go and relive her of her weapons, Gabriel’s did the same to him. Jack climbed into the ship and turned to face them as his two agents joined him.

 

“For what it’s worth” he said “I’m sorry it came to this” he took his something from his pocket and threw it to Gabriel who caught it with ease “My last act as Strike Commander, show her the mercy I couldn’t.” he glanced at Lena and back at Gabriel  “It’s your job now, I hope you do better” With that the door closed, and the ship pulled away from the roof and flew some distance before it vanished in a bright red flash.

 

Amélie didn’t hesitate and moved towards Lena crouching next to her and reached out, she flinched, she tried again and after several attempts Lena relented and allowed Amélie to place her hand on her back where she began tracing her hand around hoping to offer some reassurance to her friend.

 

When she got no response, she looked at Gabriel “We have to help her” he was reading something on the device in his hands.

 

“I know” he said solemnly “She needs Venom” Amélie reluctantly nodded, after what they had seen, that much was obvious. Looking at the girl now, it broke her heart to admit it, but the Lena she knew was gone.

 

“What did he give you?”

 

“Conditioning codes” Gabriel said “He’s already primed her, all she needs is a new handler” Amélie paled at that and Gabriel met her eyes he placed a hand on her shoulder and they shared a nod.

 

Gabriel moved so that he was in front of the brit “Lena, I need to know” he said softly “Is Venom what you truly want?” She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

 

“I need her, please” she stammered “I don’t like it here, I don’t want to be alone again.” She trailed off “Please bring her back” she sniffled, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

 

“Okay Lena” Gabriel said softly and glanced at the device in his hand and stood before speaking “Revert Conditioning Protocol Beta. Reallocate Command Overrides; Captain Reyes, G”

 

Lena fell backwards in Amélie’s arms and her eyes closed, her nose started to bleed again, but she didn’t seem to be in pain like she was before giving Amélie the assumption that Lena was fighting against her conditioning last time, but now she accepted it as it was returning Venom to her.

 

Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright. “Lena” Venom said quickly “I am so sorry, if I knew” Venom had tears in her eyes, but she didn’t let the fall as she put her arms around herself and closed her eyes as if hugging herself, or more so Lena.

 

Amélie watched as Venom talked to herself and gave her time to recover, she glanced over at Gabriel who was talking over the comms, after a few minutes he approached. Venom had fallen quiet and was looking at Amélie but chose not to say anything.

 

“We managed to minimise casualties, all Overwatch agents survived and surrendered to our custody” Gabriel sighed “Venom will need to be contained for the time being” he looked at the assassin “I trust you will comply?”

 

Venom stood and gave a nod. Gabriel walked away again and Amélie followed him with her eyes as he began arranging emergency aid for those caught in the blast.

 

Amélie felt something cold in her hand, she looked down and saw that Venom had taken hold of it.

 

“Thank you for comforting her” Venom said softly with a slight blush, clearly to being in this situation “She also says I can trust you” Amélie gave a nod and Venom let go of her hand and held up her arms.

 

Amélie secured a pair of shackles in place on her wrists and together the waited for evac as they overlooked the flames and devastation left in Morrisons wake.

 


	3. Case Records I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case Records of Venom's first Medical Examination.

**[TRANSCRIPT BEGINS]**

**Athena Open New Case File.**

 

 **Patient Number:** LOV1

 

 **Assigned Medical Officer:** Moira O'Deorain

**Patient Name:** Venom. Née - Oxton, Lena.

 

 **Age:** Physically 26. Actual 28.

 

 **Previous Medical History:** See Appendices. Cross-Reference Incident: Slipstream.

 

 **Summary:** I have been instructed to record my initial findings on patient LOV1 pending further examinations at a later date.

 

 **Initial Observations:** LOV1 appears to be suffering with an extreme case of cyanosis, therefore her skin is ice cold to the touch, given the patient shows no signs of reaction to the temperature perhaps genetic alteration took place. Hair shows no signs of being dyed, pigment consistent throughout, upon closer inspection eyebrows possess the same colouring, further potential proof of genetic manipulation. Eye pigment changed, previously brown, now orange possessing a slight glow being almost cat like in appearance. Pulse present but virtually non-existent.

 

 **Initial Reviews:** Upon reviewing footage taken from mission cameras, LOV1 appears to also be suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder, with some form of mental conditioning to separate them, control of which has subsequently passed to Commander Reyes. Venom appears to be “the host” personality and seeks to protect Miss Oxton and is in full possession of her forebears’ memories. Venom also appears to have romantic inclinations towards Miss Oxton.

**Initial Conclusion:** Given body temperature, skin colour and low heart rate it would not be difficult to declare LOV1 clinically deceased. I would advise a full examination. Given the level of genetic alteration potentially involved in order for the patient to be in her current physical condition, I believe it would be prudent to ascertain all information possible in an effort to understand what happened Miss Oxton and whether there is a chance of her recovery or more so rehabilitation. I would also advise we make no attempts to separate Venom from Miss Oxton. See Appendices.

**AMO Notes:** Patients physical condition seems familiar, advice checking medical research undertaken within Overwatch and Blackwatch both, along with any relevant publicly available medical journals.

**Appendices:** *Medical Records – L. Oxton*           *Psychological Records – L. Oxton*          *Profile – Slipstream Incident*             *Mission Footage – OWSwiss – A. Guillard*

**Moira O'Deorain Signing Off.**

**[TRANSCRIPT ENDS]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Thanks to those who have left comments and kudos already.
> 
> Also please tell me your thoughts on this medical note chapter if you are able and if you would like to see more later in the story.


End file.
